Blue Cherry Blossoms
by asianbunni
Summary: Sakura, Ino, TenTen, and Hinata transfer to Konoha HS, and ALOT of things get out of hand. Not in chapter 1 but read it, you'll get it.
1. Chapter 1

CAST INTRODUCTION

Sakura Haruno: 16 years young-medium pink hair-green emerald eyes

Ino Yamanaka: 16 years young-long blong hair tied up-light blue eyes

Hinata Hyuga: 15 years young (almost 16)-longish indigo hair- white eyes

TenTen: 16 years young-brown hair put in buns-brown eyes

Sasuke Uchiha: 17 years young-jet black hair shaded blue-black eyes

Shikamaru Nara: 17 years young-brown hair put up-brown eyes

Naruto Uzumaki: 16 years young-blond hair-blue eyes

Neji Hyuga: 17 years young-long dark brown hair-white eyes

The red head moved schools, a month and a couple of weeks **BEFORE **the girls did. (Just to be clear) :]

P.S Hinata doesn't studder at lot in here; I think that's really annoying when they put her studdering when she doesn't that much


	2. Konoha HS

Chapter 1

Summary: Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and TenTen, got expelled from Ryu High School, all of them got caught in a **very **violent fight, all because one red haired bitch.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any OC's. Or anything else in the story. Enjoy!

_Sakura's POV_

_Beep…beep…beep...bee… _**CRASH!**

I moaned, "God…that was my 3rd one…" I walked over to Ino room, and woke her up. Than TenTen, Hinata woke up on her own and made breakfast.

"Someone turn on the radio, please and thank you!" TenTen yelled, Ino walked over and tuned on to Z 90.3.

"Ohhh damn, this is my song!" said Ino. I smiled and said, "Too bad they blocked out the words." the song was 'Lil freak' by Usher and Nicki Minaj.

"Guys! Get dressed! We're going to be late for the 1st day of school. Well _our_ first day." I said, Hinatas' done with everything, she smiled, "Yup."

_Normal POV_

Hinata: Light lavender V-neck t-shirt, white skinny jeans, white Vans, and her hair was down. Sakura: Hot pink loose tank top that was ripped in the back (with light pink underneath), regular blue skinny jeans, black flats with small pink ribbon, and her hair was down, but did a puff with her bangs. Ino: Purple off shoulder shirt, black tank top underneath, ripped shorts, designer black sandals, and her hair was tied up, bangs to the side. TenTen: Green tank top with Chinese writing, black skinny jeans, black Vans, and put in Chinese buns.

_Sakura's POV_

"Which car do we take the black BMW or the silver Porsche?" Ino asked, "Hmm the BMW." Hinata said shyly. We went in the BMW, and I drove to Konoha HS.

5 minutes later…

_Normal POV_

"We're here!" Ino squealed excitedly. Everyone stepped out of the car, all eyes were on them, and on them only. The guys were drooling, while the girls were wishing they could be them. Even Naruto was staring, especially at Hinata, he knew that they were new students. He ran off to his friends to tell them the _sexy _news. He ran and saw the guys standing at the fountain, "Oi! Guys! I got sexy news!" Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "Sexy?" Shikamaru asked. "Yup, new students, girls, and hot. What do you think teme?" Sasuke looked at Naruto, "Hn. Whatever, probably fan girls or something."

_Sakura's POV_

We walked to the office, "Excuse me, we're the new students." the lady gave us our schedule, and we went to homeroom, which we all had together. "I'll sit with you, Sakura." Hinata said. "Sure." I said. "I'll sit with Ino then." TenTen said. We all sat down and it seemed like everyone was here, except for the teacher. 2 minutes later the teacher came in, "Sorry I'm late class, I was…" The class screamed out "LIAR!" Anyways, we have 4 new students, please come up. Introduce yourself please."

I went up 1st, "My name is…" a group of boys ran into class, "Late! Naruto, Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Neji, have a seat." "Ughh, you were late to Kakashi-sensei. So troublesome." Shikamaru said, "Just sit down. Continue Sakura."

"My name is Sakura Haruno, I'm 16 years **young**, and yes this is my natural hair color, so don't ask." Next was Ino, "My name is Ino Yamanaka, I'm 16 years young, and my favorite thing to do is shopping." Than TenTen, "My name is TenTen Yuki (I don't know her last name sorry), I'm 16 years young, and I love sharp things." Lastly Hinata. "H-hello, my name is Hinata, I am currently 15 years young, but will turn 16 very soon. I like to hangout with my friends." The boys walked past by the girls, "Oh, hi Neji." Hinata said, "Hey Hinata."

After class…

"Hinata!" Neji yelled for her, "Sit with us for lunch; I'll introduce you to my friends." Hinata replied, "H-hai."

After 3rd period

"Sakura! TenTen!" Ino yelled, we walked over to her, "Come on, Hinata's cousin saved us seats at lunch." A slight blush crawled across TenTen's face. "Oooo, some likes Neji…" I said, "Oh shut up Sakura. You were practical drooling when you say that emo guy." I rolled me eyes, and trying to hide my blush. "Let's just go guys." Ino said.

When we got to the cafeteria, a blond kid waved his hand to get our attention. "Over here!" We went to there table, and sat down. We started to introduce ourselves. (I'll skip it since its 10:03 PM now) After intro's and the day ended, me and the girls went home.

I know this was a suck chapter, my next one with be waaaaaaaayyyy better I promise, just click review and I'll make it happen :] Thx for reading this sucky chapter! gudnite!


	3. Pink Markers

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any OC's. Or anything else in the story. Enjoy!

_Normal POV_

Sakura opened the door. "Let's go to the mall, buy some new clothes." Ino said. I looked at her, "Not a chance Ino pig! We just got home!" "Well how bout after we finish our homework Bill-Board brow!" Ino yelled back at Sakura. TenTen joined in the argument. "I agree with Ino, plus the mall has a food court, and the lunch food tasted like shit." I sighed, "UGGGGHH fine…"

After homework, the four of them started talking about the guys they meet today; Sakura asked "Whatcha think about Shikamaru, Ino?" Ino smiled, "He's so friggin hot, but he doesn't talk much, but that's what makes him even better. How bout you Saki? Sasuke's kinda hot I guess, but he doesn't talk, I don't' know much about him. What do you like about Naruto, Hinata?" her face turned incredible red. "Ano…h-he's wild, crazy, enthusiastic, and he plays football." TenTen's eyes lit up, "Oh yea, Neji mention that he played football too. Neji(#24) and Shikamaru(#46) are the wide receivers. Sasuke's (# 01) the Captain of the team and Naruto's (#09) quarterback." Ino yelled out, "Enough with guys, let's go shopping!"

_After the drive_

_Sakura's POV_

"I'm going to the food court; I'll meet you guys in Forever 21." TenTen said to us, "TenTen! I'll come too!" I ran to her, and decided to eat, "How bout pizza?" TenTen suggested, my stomach grumbled, "Anything is good right now." TenTen and I ordered and sat down. "So what do think about Neji?" I asked than took a bite of my pizza. "He's so sweet, but like mysterious and hot. What about Sasuke? Haven't you talked to him yet?" I wondered, "No, I have like 5 classes with him, but I don't care. I'm still young, I don't need love yet. If he doesn't like, I won't care." TenTen had a sarcastic smile on, "Surrrree you won't." I rolled my eyes.

_Normal POV_

Sasuke lied in bed. The pictures of the pink haired girl flashed through his head. He couldn't stop thinking about her. '_I'll get her, I'm the sex god of school, I get what I want, and what girl I want. She'll be mine.'_ Saskue thought. He's had tons of girlfriends, and seduced half of the girls in school, but he never cared for any of them, and never will. Or that's what her thought.

_School, Third period, 10:22 AM_

"Moi, Sasuke, my parents are going to be gone for 2 days, let's go to my house." A red head named Karin said to Sasuke. She clung onto his arm, and refused to let go. "No thank you, I'm not going to get fucked by slut." Sasuke said harshly, "Come on Sasuke, you know you want to." He looked at her with dark eyes, "No actually, I don't. So can you move? I need to get back to class", and he walked away. The whole group has this class, Art, it was a fun class where they could slack off, and get a good grade. He walked in and looked at Sakura immediately. "SASKUE-KUN! SIT WITH ME!" a fan girl yelled out. "NO ME! HE LIKES ME!" "NO ME!" Saskue walked to Sakura, and sat down. "Sup." Sasuke said, trying to act all cool. Sakura smiled, "Hi." _'Her smiles so friggin hot…WAIT! What am I thinking? But still, so pretty…'_ "Sasuke! Sakura! Can you guys go get more pink markers for me in the supply closet?" Sakura and Sasuke, "Hai!"

They both walked into the supply closet, and Sasuke stood behind Sakura and snaked his arms around her waist. Her face reddened. She struggled to get out, "S-sasuke, let go!" he tightened his grip, and nibbled on her neck, leaving a **VERY **visible pink spot. She stomped on his foot, and slapped his face. She walked out with the box of markers. They went back to class together, and opened the door. "Sakura, Sasuke, arigato. Ohh Sakura, you got pink marker on your neck. Sasuke, you got pink marker on your left cheek." They both walked back to their seats.

_Sakura's POV_

WHO THE FUCK DOES HE IS? I WOULD HAVE FRIGGIN BEAT HIS MUTHA FUCKIN ASS IF I WANTED TOO… but why didn't I? Oh that's right, I can't afford to get expelled…

_zzz...zzz…zzz_

I flipped open my phone, and hid so the teacher can see.

_From: hot Blondie (Ino) To: Cherry bLoSsom(Sakura)_

_I noe that's not marker, WUT HAPPEN 2 U? u seem REALLY pissed_

_From: Cherry bLoSsom To: hot Blondie_

_FUCK YEA I AM! FREAKIN UCHIHA NEARLY RAPEDME! :[!MUTHA FUCKER I HATE HIM grr…_

_From: hot Blondie To: Cherry bLoSsom_

…_wow…_

_RING!_

I grabbed my bag, and rushed out of the class, "Oi! Sakura!" Sasuke yelled, but I just left, and headed to lunch. Ino ran up to the side of me. "Hey, Sakura! What happen with Sasuke and you?" she asked me, "UCHIHA ALMOST RAPED ME, THAT'S WHAT HAPPEN!" I yelled in a whispered voice. "Really? Did you kiss him back?" Ino asked me, "… ARE YOU ON MEDS INO-PIG? Seriously, why would I kiss that bastard back? He's a friggin player." "Suuuuurrrreeee…" I looked at her, and chased her.

We ran all the way to the fountain, she ran faster, but I almost caught up to her. "INO!"I yelled. Now we were at the fountain. She ran up to Sasuke, and stood in front of him. She smiled, what the hell is she doing? When I was 3 inches in front of her , she moved. I nearly taclked Sasuke, and we fell in the fountain. Sasuke and I rose up from the water; "If you wanted me so bad, you could have just told me." he smirked, and pulled me closer. I tried pushing him away, but he didn't let go, "Sasuke, let go!" I pushed him harder, and got out of him and the fountain. I walked to the car, and changed my clothes, and yes we have back up clothes in the car just in case.

_Knock Knock_

It was Sasuke. Thank God the windows were tinted black from the outside. "What?" I yelled at him, "Meet me at my house at 4:30, I'll make it up to you." and he left.

Yes! 3 pages! Review this story ppllleeeaaassse. Tell me what I need to make this story better.

P.S I might not upload for awhile becuz I need to pack for Vietnam, and my mom says I'm not allowed on the computer…ever. strict asian mom…:[


	4. Cool party, Ackward situation

Ok so now that I've thought about, and I'll continue this story. Thanks to kairigurl08. So I'll go on. Oh and please please please please R&R. Read and review:]

If I don't upload quickly I'm really sorry, because I'm going on vacation, and I've been realllly busy. So please no hateful comments.

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or anything that I'm not suppose own.

_Sakura's POV_

'_Meet me at my house at 4:30, I'll make it up to you.' _That's all he said, not even an address. Hm. I looked over my new black and pink alarm clock. 3:00. I heard footsteps going up the stairs, and to my door, Ino opened the door, "Sakura, did Sasuke invite you to his house? Because if he did we're going." I sat up, "We? By that you mean…" Ino placed her hand on her hip, "Come on, you weren't the **only** one that was invited to Sasuke's house. Naruto invited Hinata, Shiki-kun invited me…" I giggled, "Does _'Shiki-kun' _know you call him that?" her face turned red, "Y-yes…no… Anyways…" she continued, "and so Neji asked Tenten, and apparently Sasuke asked you. So come, let's go get ready." I sighed, and stood up. Ino and I walked down to the living room where Hinata and Tenten were.

"MAKE OVER!" Ino shrieked out. Ino decided the clothes for us to wear, and she had and still does, have HELLA good fashion sense. She got me a black tube top, with blue cherry blossoms designs, my shoes were black flats with pink paint patterns splattered on it, my bottom were black shorts, Ino tied my hair in a low pony tail, and put my bangs into a puff. Hinata wore a blue tank top under, on top was another tank top, but it was loose, lighter, and it had a small pocket on her left breast. She had on a pair of white shorts, silver sandals, and her hair was slightly curled. Tenten shirt was dark green, the sides and the back was ripped like someone had cut them with a pair of scissors, under that was a light green tank top, she wore skinny jeans that fit her not to tight, her shoes she had on green Vans.

Ino decided to put Tenten's Chinese buns down for a change, when she took the out, her hair reached to the lowest part of her back, like mine, Ino didn't even had to curl it since it was naturally like that. Now Ino chose for herself, a purple halter top, and a black mini skirt, black high heels, but they weren't that high. It was about an inch or so, and like Tenten, she'd let down her hair, but curled it, and made a puff. "Ready to go guys? Do we take the BMW?" Tenten yelled out, "Yea! But you drive this time!" I yelled back from the kitchen. "Ok than tell Ino let's go!"

Tenten drove for about 15 minutes, and we found his house, it was so big when I looked up, I thought I'd break my neck. "Daaaaaamn, rich emo dude much?" Tenten said, I laughed. Hinata rang the door bell, and an old man opened it, than bowed to us, "Mr. Uchiha, has been waiting for you." he politely said. We bowed back, and we walked inside. It was beautiful. Just than Naruto came running in front of us, "Oi, Teme and the guys are waiting for you. Come on." he grabbed Hinata's hand, and my arm into the kitchen. In the kitchen stood Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Neji. The others came in, and behind the guys, was food, and a sign saying, 'WELCOME TO KONOHA HIGH!' than they threw confetti in the air. "Guest are going to be here in 5…4…3…2…1"Sasuke said.

_DING DONG_

The butler opened the door and practically the whole school came rushing in. Naruto stood up on the kitchen counter and yelled out, "PARTY!" the group screamed along, music was booming, people were having fun, and my girls were with their guys. I walked to the backyard, and there was a huge pool, a lot of people were in it, and surrounding it, "Oi pinky! Come hang with us, we'll give you the best night of your life." some guy said in the pool, I looked at him with disgust, "Um, no thanks." and walked away, he got out of the pool, and ran up to me and grabbed my arm, "It wasn't a question. Now come on!" I pulled my arm away, and slapped him. His friends came up, "Need help Toyomi? All of them crowded me, _'aww crap. Theirs a ton a people here and they aren't even doing shit.' _"Hey! She's with me!" Sasuke yelled out, the crowd gasped, and so did the douches that are ganging up on me. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me out, Toyomi stopped him, "Whoa whoa whoa, who said that she was with you Uchiha?" he grinned, "Well she'd rather be with me, than you guys with small penis's." The guys looked angry, especially Toyomi, "You little fucker! We'll kill you!" Toyomi hissed, "Not if we kill you bastards first." I looked behind; it was the guys, and the girls. Neji stepped up, "Now get out, or you'll be kicked out." Toyomi, and his gang looked angry, "Whatever this party's getting lame." and they walked out. "Yea, that's cuz you're here, so go on, and leave." I said.

After they left, the party continued, Sasuke, pulled me and lead me out to the stairs, "Hey! Let go of me!" but he kept on walking, we reached a door, and went inside, he pulled me closer, and stared to give me hickies on my chest and neck. I let out a small moan, and he stopped, "You liked that didn't you, let me give more pleasure." I tried to push him off, but instead, he pushed me onto the bed, and started on the hickies again, "Get off of me Uchiha!"I tried to push him on his chest, no budge what so ever. "I told you I'd make it up." and smirked. His face got closer to mine, he looked me in the eye, and I looked back into his onyx eyes. We slowly, got closer, I can't believe I'm kissing this guy. This stupid, perverted, playa! But still, he was really sexy; his 6 pack was really hard, his skin flawless skin. The door opened, Naruto and Hinata came in kissing passionately (lol ;]) Naruto and Hinata stopped, her top tank top was already off, I looked at Sasuke, and pushed him off. The only thing on my mind right now is…AAAAAAAKWAAAAAARD…

I left the room, red with embarrassment; I wonder how Hinata feels… Sasuke grabbed my arm, "Come on babe." he gently push me to the wall, one hand on the wall, the other on friggin ass. All the blood in my body rushed to my face. I stomped on his toe, and went down stair. He grabbed my hand, such a persistent guy… He turned me around and kissed me. My eyes were wide open. He let go of the kiss…

Yea I know its short but 2 more days till I go on LAX and leave. so im really sorry. please read and review. gud night! :]


End file.
